The purpose of the proposed exploratory research is to (1) specify the patient's perception of the experience of receiving radiation treatment and (2) determine the sensitivity of two tools as measures of the therapy's impact on daily life activities and on emotional response. This documentation of patient's perceptions of their experience combined with theoretical notions derived from prior research on the impact of stressful experiences in other health care situation is required for designing the content of preparatory nursing interventions for radiotherapy patients. Thus, in the future experimental studies to test nursing interventions designed to ameliorate the impact of radiotherapy on patients' functional and emotional status can be attempted. Specifically, patient interview will be conducted to (a) document patients perception of the procedures used for treatment planning and the first radiation treatment, (b) identify symptoms that are experienced during the course of treatment and three months after treatment terminates, determine when the symptoms begin and end including the proportion of a day (week) experienced, and their intensity. The Sickness Impact Profile and Profile of Moods Scale will be administered several times during and after treatment for the purpose of determining the sensitivity of dimensions of the scales to the response of patients to the stress of receiving radiation treatment.